The Game Part One
by Priss Asagiri1
Summary: This is a story of Gundam Wing people playing a game. Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

The Game: Regional-finals  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these character so don't sue me.  
******************************************************************************  
Note#1: It is a little strange the way that I got the idea for this fic. I got the idea by getting hit in the head with a wuffle ball at the end of gym class.  
  
Note#2: I hope that I am getting better at writing fics so please tell me if you like it or not.  
  
This story starts off with Duo calling Wufei, Heero, Trowa, and Quatre to play a game of pickle ball and within 15 minuets everyone was at the court.  
  
Duo: hay guys glad that you could make it.  
  
Wufei: so Duo who is going to be on who's team? Who is going to be the referee? And why do you want to play?  
  
Duo: I asked you to play cause I wanted to have fun and I guess that the teams will be Me and Trowa vs You and Heero and Quatre will be the referee  
  
why do I have to be the referee?  
  
Trowa: cause you are the only one that has not been the referee yet out of the 5 of us  
  
Quatre: fine I guess that I will be the referee but only if the next tile we play Trowa is my partner and duo is the referee  
  
Duo: fine the next time we play I will be the referee  
  
Trowa: and I will be your partner as long as you promise not to get gay on me  
  
Quatre: don't worry I won't :: smiles::  
  
Wufei: lets shut up and start already  
  
Others: right  
  
So they get their equipment and get to their courts within 5 minuets they begin to play  
  
Wufei: 0 serving 0 :: as he hits the ball and it goes over the net and scores a point:: 1 serving 0  
  
Then an hour latter they decided to end the game with the score being 30 to 0 Wufei and Heero  
  
Heero: good game guys  
  
Duo and Trowa: ya good game So they take a brake and go bown to 7 eleven to get some Mountain Dew  
  
BBB: hay hay hay look who brought the Mountain Dew  
  
All 5: get out of our fic now dame it  
BBB: I will but first I want you to get me some Mountain Dew. Is that so much to ask?   
PA: hay BBB I have some Mountain Dew for you if you get out now  
  
BBB: ok  
  
So then the two of them leave with Mountain Dew. While the GW Boys were getting their Mountain Dew Wufei came up with an idea  
  
Wufei: hay guys why don't we go get some ice cream?  
  
Other 4: that sounds like a great idea  
  
So they leave to go and get some ice cream from the ice cream place a few blocks away and ordered their ice cream. While they were on their way back they began to eat their ice cream so it would not melt and they also began to drink their Mountain Dew. When they got to the court they decided to play another game with Quatre still being the referee but the teams will chang but first they have to finish their ice cream.  
  
Quatre: so who is going to be on who's team?  
  
Wufei: Duo and Heero vs Trowa and ...  
  
Trowa: no I am not going to be on Quatre's team  
  
Wufei: if you would have let me finish you would have heard me say that it would be you and me vs Duo and Heero with Quatre as the referee still.  
  
Trowa: ow well then in that case it is ok  
  
So they started their game and soon it was 10 to nothing I mean 0 Trowa and Wufei.  
  
Quatre: out!! Heero's serve  
  
Heero: shut up already cause we know that it is out and that it is my serve already cause we are not dumb  
  
  
Quatre: calm down  
  
So then he served the ball and it went over the net and a long volley started between the teams and soon the score was tied.  
  
Wufei: 20 serving 20 ::and he hits the ball ::  
  
Quatre: out on Duo! Wufei's sereve  
  
Wufei: I know so shut up before I kill you with my swords dame it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Quatre: ok calm down and please don't hurt me  
  
Trowa, Duo, and Heero: I thought that we told you to leave your swords at your house so that you don't kill someone if you get angry at them like you are at Quatre  
I know but I still wanted to bring them because they are a gift from my wife and they are very special and if I ever lost them I would have to kill myself with one of my oyher swords  
Trowa: alright calm down and everything will be fine  
  
Wufei: no it wont because I bring them everywhere with me and you are telling me that I can not bring them with me but I must because I always do and WWWWWWHHHHAAAAA!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: alright I am sorry that we told you not to bring them with you so will you please forgive me?  
  
Wufei: alright I forgive you so lets get on with the game  
  
So they start to play again after Wufei put away and forgave Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Quatre for what they said.  
  
Trowa: now Wufei please leave your swords away wherever you put them  
  
Wufei: ~whatever~  
  
So then after they started their new game the score would be 30 to 29 Wufei and Trowa and then they decided to end the game and go home to get some rest because they had the pickle ball regional-finals tomorrow and all 5 must play at the same time and they want to win even more because the prizes for winning the championship are not only the trophy and being to be able to say that they are the best pickle ball players in the United States but they also win a never ending supply of Mountain Dew.  
  
BBB: Hay Hay Hay look who brought the Mountain Dew  
  
  
PA: Hay I thought that I told you to get out before  
  
BBB: ow you did but they mentioned a never ending supply of Mountain Dew  
  
PA: I will get you some more Mountain Dew dame it but only if you get out of my fic right now  
  
BBB: fine but don't get mad at me just cause I like Mountain Dew  
  
PA: I am not made at you for liking Mountain Dew I am angry at you for coming into my fic when you are not supposed to and because I told you to get out befeore :: gets bit by hamster::  
  
BBB: fine I will stay out happy?  
  
PA: yes I am now  
  
So once again the two of them disappear not to be seen again. It is a good thing that she went away because she was interrupting my fis. Now where was I... ow ya now I remember Iwas telling you people about the prizes when I was interrupted well anyway the prizes are very special. So then they get home at 10 PM and went right to bed and woke up at 8:30 AM to get in the shower, get ready for the game, eat breakfast, and meet at the pickle ball court. When they got to the court they found out that the other team was already practicing for the game so they decided to go over to the other court right next to the one that they are going to be playing at and begin to practice with the teams being Wufei and Heero vs Duo, Trowa, and Quatre. Then after about half an hour the game started. After playing pickle ball for two hours the GW team which consists of Wufei, Heero, Trowa, Duo, and Quatre won the game so they are going on to the semi-finals.After the game  
  
Wufei: :: gets hit on side of head with wuffle ball:: who throw the dame wuffle ball?******************************************************************************  
I hope that you liked it and more chapters will come "really soon" 


	2. The Game Part Two

The Game: Semi-finals  
  
Note#1: I will try not to make this one all that long BBB.  
  
Note#2: I will try to get the rest of the chapters up ASAP  
  
Note#3: I will try to write more fics as soon as school is over.  
  
When I left off ow ya know I remember um... the GW team had just won the Pickle ball regionals and were on their way to the semi-finals. As a prize they won a never ending supply of Mountain Dew until the semi-finals start.  
  
Wufei: ya man we won  
  
Duo: ya I know that was the best. Lets go out and have a party!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Quatre: um... guys we should go home and get some rest becasuse we have the semi-final game tomorrow   
  
Other four: right  
  
So then all five of them went home and took a break before they would meet to have practice. After they started to practice they decided to go and get some Mountain Dew. So then they went to get some Mountain Dew from 7 eleven and ice cream from the ice cream place. After they finished their ice cream and Mountain Dew they decided to practice for their game tomorrow.  
  
Wufei: how would you guys like to go out and have a party!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????  
  
Duo: ya sure  
  
Trowa and Heero: sure  
  
Quatre: no we should go home and rest  
  
Wufei, Heero, and Duo: no way man you can stay home but we are goin out to party  
  
Quatre: fine I will go home  
  
So then Quatre left and Wufei, Heero, Trowa, and Duo when to the Mountain Dew Pub. When they walked in they saw the team that they have to face tomorrow WL,BB,AAV,MDK,&CH drinking some mountain dew. Soon they all left to go home and get some rest and when I say all of them I mean all ten of them. While the GW boys were on their way home...  
  
Wufei: those five don't look all that tough to me  
  
Duo: ya I know  
  
Trowa: never judge anyone by how they look  
  
Heero: thats true  
  
So then they all shut up then because they had to split up so that they can get home. When they got home they ate dinner and then went to bed. I the mean time...  
PA: so lets go home and get some rest for the game that we have tomorrow against the GW Boys  
  
BBB, AAV, MDK, and CH: ok  
  
So then they all went home to go to sleep and to get ready for their game tomorrow. In the morning they all woke up and got ready. :: It is now 9:30 A.M. and both teams have just arrived at the court. One hour later it was time to start the game. After playing for four hours the game finally ended with the score 30 to 29 the GW Boys. After the game PA, BBB, AAV, MDK, and CH walked over to the GW Boys and said good game and congratulations and now the GW Boys are on their way to the Finals.  
******************************************************************************  
Please stay tuned for chapter#3. 


End file.
